disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Vovó Willow
Vovó Willow é um salgueiro falante do filme Pocahontas e de sua continuação Pocahontas 2 - Uma Jornada para o Novo Mundo. Ela foi dublada pela atriz Linda Hunt, em ambos os filmes. Background Vovó Willow é um salgueiro que serve como uma conselheira para Pocahontas. Ela é descrita como sendo uma figura antiga e sábia. Ela pode ser cômica, às vezes, como em suas palavras ela acaba dizendo coisas engraçadas. Ela serve principalmente como uma conselheira espiritual e fica implícito que ela serviu como um papel semelhante ao da mãe de Pocahontas, já falecida alguns anos antes. Sendo um salgueiro, muitos outros animais fazem a sua casa em seus ramos. Aparições ''Pocahontas Vovó Willow aparece pela primeira vez depois que ela é consultada por Pocahontas. Pocahontas diz a Vovó Willow sobre suas dúvidas em relação ao plano do chefe Powhatan de ver ela se casando com Kocoum, um guerreiro valente. Pocahontas, em seguida, relata um sonho que ela tem tido, envolvendo uma seta girando. Vovó Willow aconselha Pocahontas de que a seta está apontando para seu caminho. Quando Pocahontas pergunta o que é o seu caminho, Avó Willow aconselha Pocahontas para ouvir e permitir que os espíritos da terra possam guiá-la. Pocahontas, em seguida, ouve o vento e, depois de subir os ramos da avó, vê "nuvens estranhas" (na verdade, as velas de um navio pertencente aos colonos ingleses). Mais tarde, Pocahontas leva John Smith a Vovó Willow. Smith é um pouco assustado no início, mas rapidamente se aquece para Vovó Willow depois que ela aceita ele, dizendo que ele tem uma alma boa e é bonito. Enquanto conversam, Ben e Lon, dois dos companheiros de colonos de Smith, vem procurando por ele. Vovó Willow pede para Smith e Pocahontas se esconderem. Ela, então, assusta Ben e Lon, o que faz eles correrem, primeiro por intencionalmente tropeçar-los, levantando suas raízes, em seguida, por chicotear eles com suas vinhas. Os dois fogem, mas John Smith decide ir embora antes de mais alguém procurar por ele. Ele e Pocahontas concordam em ir até Vovó Willow naquela noite. Depois que ele sai, Pocahontas se preocupa se ela está ou não fazendo a coisa certa ao encontrá-lo novamente. Vovó Willow quer vê-lo novamente e lembra a Pocahontas do seu sonho. Pocahontas percebe que sua flecha pode ter sido apontanda para ele. Naquela noite, Vovó Willow escuta como Pocahontas e John se relacionam entre si que suas respectivas comunidades estão planejando ir para a guerra. Pocahontas pede a John para ir falar com seu pai, mas John se recusa. No entanto, Vovó Willow convence-lo do contrário, explicado que alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa. Ela, então, observa que Pocahontas e John só podem estar juntos se a luta for interrompida. John concorda, mas antes que ele possa ir para Powhatan, Kocoum ataca ele. Amigo de John, Thomas, que estava observando, vem em auxílio de John e mata Kocoum. John assume a culpa e é preso pelos índios e condenado a morrer na madrugada. Naquela noite, Pocahontas diz a Vovó Willow do destino de John. Ela incentiva Pocahontas para tentar detê-los. Pocahontas diz que ela seguiu o caminho errado e se sente perdida. Meeko traz a bússola de John para Pocahontas, que tem uma seta girando. Vovó Willow a identifica como a seta do sonho de Pocahontas. Como amanhecer vem, a seta de repente pára. Vovó Willow incentiva Pocahontas para ir e deixar que os espíritos da terra guiem ela. Vovó Willow não aparece para o resto do filme, mas é referenciada perto do final, quando Pocahontas traz a John ferido, um remédio medicinal feito da casca de salgueiro Vovó, que é suposto para ajudar com as suas dores. Pocahontas 2 - Uma Jornada para o Novo Mundo No segundo filme, Vovó Willow desempenha um papel mais secundário. Pocahontas visita Vovó Willow e diz a ela de suas próprias preocupações sobre cruzar o oceano e tentar parar a guerra potencial entre seu povo e os colonos. Vovó Willow diz a Pocahontas para "ouvir o seu próprio espírito", mas quando Pocahontas tenta, ela não consegue devido aos animais da floresta que fazem muito barulho. Mais tarde, quando Pocahontas está em Londres, Pocahontas vê as árvores e conta que Vovó Willow só iria amá-las. No final do filme, quando John Smith e John Rolfe estão discutindo sobre se Pocahontas deve ficar em Londres ou voltar para casa, Pocahontas vai para a floresta sozinha e usa o conselho de Vovó de Willow. Ela ouve o seu próprio espírito e decide voltar para casa. O Point do Mickey Vovó Willow apareceu brevemente em dois episódios da série. Primeiro, ela aparece em ''Jiminy Cricket, quando o Grilo Falante menciona que o público deve "respeitar os anciãos". Sua segunda aparição ocorre em Chip 'n' Dale. ''Parques da Disney'' Vovó Willow aparece no Animal Kingdom da Disney no show Rafiki's Planet Watch e no antigo Pocahontas and her Forest Friends durante o Camp Minnie Mickey. Ela faz uma pequena participação na versão da Florida do Fantasmic! e tem um segmento no cruzeiro da Disney Dream durante o espetáculo "Believe", onde ela canta Listen With Your Heart para que o Pai Prático possa acrenditar em magia. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens sábios Categoria:Personagens de Pocahontas Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Plantas Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens nativo-americanos Categoria:Personagens de Disney INFINITY